Performing electrical or mechanical repairs, conducting virtual training, or performing other tasks of a field service technician, mobile repairman, or an installation and troubleshooting specialist may require real time hands-on demonstrations that may be viewed by students and/or guided by experts over long distances and with a network reach to remote geographic areas. While electronic devices equipped with digital transceivers may be configured to exchange information, or communicate, using cellular communication, such communication may be limited in areas with few cellular network infrastructure elements.